She's Like The Wind
by Shan-Shan XP
Summary: Twins, Chiyo & Kuri Kawashi are Tamaki's best friends from France before he left for Japan. Chiyo has something hidden from everyone, but what? Kuri is your normal teenage girl that's falling in love. ChiyoX? KuriXKyoya
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy my first chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. Or anything that isn't Chiyo or Kuri.**

**Chiyo: Onward to the AWESOMENESS of ****She's Like The Wind****!!**

Chapter 1

"Kuri-chan, wake up! We're going to be late!" The brown haired girl pulled her blankets closer to her face.

"I don't want to go to school today." She groaned and rolled over so her sister, Chiyo, couldn't wake her up.

"You have to besides: I go, you go, unless of course you get sick." Chiyo, her twin sister, began to walk out of the bedroom.

Kuri began to get out of her queen-sized bed that was covered in pink and purple bedding and _lots_ of stuffed animals.

"Seriously Kuri, you should throw some of your things away." Chiyo said as she looked walked out of the room carrying her school uniform.

The twins, Kuri and Chiyo Kawashi, both attend Ouran Academy and are in the Class 2-A. They used to live in France and the eldest twin, Chiyo, became good friends with Tamaki Suou. When he had to move to Japan the twins moved there as well, after a couple years apart, they've been together almost forever. Kuri and Chiyo may be twins but are completely different. Chiyo has curly, medium brown with barely visible natural golden highlights; her almond shaped eyes, that have long eyelashes, were filled with a light milk chocolate irises also with hints of gold (in the right light of course). Kuri has semi-curly and wavy medium brown hair that turns darker more in; her almond eyes with long eyelashes dark creamy chocolate irises. One of the differences that showed between the twins is that Chiyo is 5'9" and is more flat chested then her twin, while Kuri is 5'4" and is well rounded in that area.

Their personalities also clash, yes they do have things in common but not much (in their minds), Chiyo is crazy and expresses herself in random ways but she still is a serious person who thinks things through and makes sure the people she cares about are protected and cared for(by her of course). She thinks she is always hurting people more than they are because she is taller than most of the people she hangs out with; Chiyo is a very intelligent teenager with her moments when she forgets events or tries the most random things that seem gross to others but to her it is a new experience and a new adventure. She isn't afraid to show her emotions to her friends and family but with others (people she just met and people that intimidate her) she is a timid, quiet and out there person; she likes expressing herself by dancing, drawing, singing, and writing, but she isn't confident enough to show the world her talent and thinks little of herself sometimes but then again she sometimes goes out and charges the world making people see that she exists. Finally, Chiyo can be blunt on some subjects and barely cares if its lady-like or not, also Chiyo blurts out random words of the things she sees and will start running towards it or gets very excited with an idea that is crazy and random, but she also is great in all subjects and loves playing all sports but she is mostly good at soccer but will try nearly everything that is thrown at her.

Kuri looks up to Chiyo, though she may not realize it at some points; she tries to stay out of other people's way. She's shy when she's not with her friends or family but when she is with them she can talk forever. She likes to express her feeling in songs she writes, when she sings songs, writes stories and when she dances (which she claims she can't do); she gets very nervous if she has to sing or perform anything in front of a crowd, sometimes even if it's just her friends. She is actually intelligent teenager though; she may say things that may have people think otherwise. She shows her emotions very often and doesn't really know how to act so she can make friends rather than just asking them. She has a better memory than her twin though it's not the best and she might forget birthdays but not many. Finally, Kuri, like Chiyo, she'll blurt very random words of things that are around. She also likes to play soccer and as that is the only sport she thinks she is good at.

As the girls look at their soon to be school uniforms for the prestigious Ouran Academy, Chiyo scoffed and began laughing suddenly which made her twin jump in surprise. "Why are you laughing Chiyo-chan?" Kuri questioned her older twin sister who, now, quite suddenly stopped laughing and began to glare at the "beautiful" yellow, extremely puffy dress that went just above the knee.

"If Tamaki thinks I'm going to look like your small, stuffed duck, Billingsly, then he is VERY wrong!!" Chiyo declared, while raising her right hand in the air for effect, "...and he might be a perv…" She whispered, but then continued louder, "I mean… c'mon! I can't do my crazy, awesome stunts in this like remember in France when I jumped off the wall by the Tower…?"

"Of the Eiffel variety?" Kuri finished her sister's sentence with a statement that sounded like a question.

"Exactly!" The eldest twin yelled pointing at her sister, "that was the awesomest thing EVER!! Too bad we didn't get it on camera…" Chiyo sighed, leaving the hideous "duck costume" on her somewhat messy queen-sized bed. "I'm glad I kept in touch with my BFF Jill a.k.a. Tamaki. He mentioned this 'Host Club' every time we talked, e-mailed, and texted; I was getting sick of it to be honest…" An evil glint in her eyes showed when she began to smirk. "I'm so glad Suou-san is keeping this a secret from Tamaki. He's going to jump to the moon when he sees me- us- in his class today!"

"So what are we going to do about these duck costumes?" Kuri asked but then continued, "Isn't it against the school rules to NOT wear this uniform?"

"I think so… but I'm gonna take the advantage of being new and Tamaki's beastly awesome friend from Paris. I'm gonna make an entrance to remember me by… you in?" Chiyo questioned, her excitement seeming to flow around her. Kuri thought about this for about a minute and nodded with nervous aura around her.

'What is Chiyo-chan planning on doing?' Kuri thought as Chiyo began to jump on her bed, barely missing the uniforms they were supposed to wear. The alarm showed that it was 30 minutes till school started! "Crap! Chiyo-chan we gotta go… NOW!" Kuri dragged her jumping twin off the messy bed and into the closet, which of course held their after school clothes.

Chiyo laughed evilly as she jumped into the walk-in closet, picking out a bright neon yellow tank-top and a black scoop-neck t-shirt with splotches of other neon colors that looked like someone threw neon paint on the shirt but in a stylish way. She brought out a black mini-skirt and neon yellow knee-high tights and black flats with little black bows by the toes. In a flash Chiyo was in this outfit without make-up but a little neon yellow bow on her ponytail in her hair to make her look cuter "So… what do you want to wear, Kuri-chan?"

"Uhmm…" Kuri ran to her closet on the other side of the humungous bedroom suite. She began pulling out a blue and white plaid mini-skirt and a plain white tank-top as an undershirt and a baby blue loosely fitting v-neck that had dark blue lettering that said 'TEXTING MASTER' on the chest. Dark blue knee-high tights were chosen along with white flats which also had little white bows by the toes. "Do you like it?" Kuri asked her sister who was packing up her school supplies in a brown business bag; Chiyo looked up and gasped with excitement.

"Oh my Goshness! I LOVE it! Oh, don't forget this mask, too." Chiyo handed Kuri a white mask with dark blue and baby blue feathers around the edges. "I'm going to wear this one!" The ecstatic twin pointed at the black mask and brightly colored feathers on the rim. "LET'S GO!" Chiyo yelled as she sprinted towards the stairs, out the door, and into the waiting limo. Kuri followed at a leisurely pace, looking lady-like the whole way until she was attacked by her impatient twin at the front door. "C'MON!"

"We're already late, so why hurry?" Kuri complained as she was dragged into the limo. Chiyo stopped immediately, thinking about what her sister said.

"Oh… but I wanna meet my BFF Jill again!" The taller twin complained, fidgeting the whole way to Ouran Academy. Kuri began drumming her fingers against the window showing her twin how much patience she had. Chiyo wanted to scream like a mad woman but held it in until Tamaki noticed who she was. When the limo reached Ouran Academy the twins put on their masks and slowly made their way to class 2-A, since they already had been shown around the school by Tamaki's father the other day. Chiyo memorized the school or "maze of classrooms" as she would call it, "let's go… PLEASE!" She begged her younger sister like a child would a mother for candy.

"Okay," Kuri sighed as she slowed down her sister. "It isn't an exciting entrance if you can't breathe."

"Sometimes you are so smart!" Chiyo began to skip around her sister, humming randomly the whole way to the class. She sighed in relief as they saw the sign with the class they were in spread across it. "Ready…" Chiyo breathed.

"Set…" Kuri held in her excitement until…

"GO!" They both yelled as they pulled on the door and ran into the classroom full of students and a teacher with his lecture interrupted, all staring at the twins. 'Good' Chiyo thought to herself.

"Hello, my now fellow students! Do you know who WE are?" Chiyo boomed to her classmates, the teacher was about to speak but Chiyo covered his mouth before he could speak. "Oh no, no, no. You mister sensei cannot tell them who we are, they have to guess!"

"One of your very own knows who we are, but does he remember us?" Kuri questioned the group of teenagers who began whispering to each other, wondering who knew the strange new girls.

"He is my best friend of all time!" Chiyo's voice rang around the room as she spotted her best friend, Tamaki Suou. His face didn't show a face of recognition when he saw the twins, but as they continued he began to remember. "You may think WE are strange… I am the strange one but my TWIN sister just follows my AH-MAZING plans like…"

"Jumping against the wall by the Tower of Eiffel-ness," Kuri finished her sister's sentence as she remembered the morning they had together, reminiscing. "C'mon you've got to remember that time she ate five commoners hotdogs at the Festival of-"

"-Rollercoasters! Then she went on fiercest rollercoaster ride and didn't even feel sick!" Tamaki exclaimed, he jumped out of his seat and ran towards Chiyo. "Chiyo!"

"Tamaki!" Chiyo screamed as they both glomped each other in the front of the classroom. "I've missed my BFF Jill! How ya been? Oh. My. Goshness! We HAVE to catch up!" Kuri coughed and brought Chiyo and Tamaki back to reality. "Oh, yeah… we're still in class 2-A, huh?" The best friends laughed and let go of each other, Tamaki went back to his seat and Chiyo went back to the front of the classroom.

"Well, I'm Kawashi Kuri and this is Kawashi Chiyo my twin sister." Kuri took off her mask and revealed her beautiful face while Chiyo made a face and refused to take off her mask.

"I will not take off my mask until I am wooed by a member of the famous 'Host Club' or… when I feel like it." Chiyo teased the class, making the boys groan and the girls scoff at her attitude. "Well, I think we've kept the teacher waiting long enough… since we have 1 minute until the class ends. Haha, new record!" The class began to cheer but the teacher groaned at what she exclaimed.

"Tomorrow, both of the Kawashi twins will sit behind Oturi-san and Suou-san." The sensei instructed to the class, but mostly the sisters.

"Oh, sensei, can we have the homework for the lesson you were teaching? We'd really appreciate it and you won't have to explain to us what you're teaching the class… it's a win-win situation." Kuri asked the sensei right before the bell to start heading to the next class chimed.

"Of course Kawashi-san," the sensei walked over to his desk as everyone else was shuffling out of the room, excluding Chiyo, Kuri, Tamaki, and a tall, handsome boy with black hair and rimless glasses that shined in the light. He handed Chiyo and Kuri the assignment with other extra papers, too. "You should be heading to class, don't want to be late." The teacher politely reminded them of the twins little show; Chiyo was still wearing her mask with a victory smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, sensei, but I wanted to make an entrance that would make the students of Ouran remember me by… if you want you can give me extra homework from the past week and make me finish it tonight." Chiyo offered the challenge and the sensei looked pleased with it and headed over to the cabinet with all the past week's assignments. "Oh, if I don't finish all the homework tonight…" Chiyo put her finger on her chin in a pose of thinking, "then I have to…pay for all your lunches until the end of the semester. Deal… or no deal?" Chiyo extended her hand to finalize the agreement.

"Deal. If you do finish all this Trigonometry homework then nothing happens to me right?" Chiyo nodded her head in response and finally the sensei shook her hand heartily. He gave her the extra assignments and the group of four finally headed out of the classroom with only three minutes until the next class started, English.

'That sensei has no idea who he is up against…' The three friends, Tamaki, Chiyo, and Kuri, thought at the same time. The foursome walked through the halls in a little rush, trying not to be late. The entered English in a matter of minutes, Tamaki and the black-haired teen sat in their seats, which were conveniently behind each other. The bell chimed again as the teacher finally walked in, at first surprised at the twins and their outfits but shrugged it off and headed towards her desk.

"Ohayo class," the teacher cheerfully said as the class automatically replied back in monotone respect.

"Ohayo, new sensei!" Chiyo enthusiastically waved to the female sensei with one hand, as the other one was carrying papers that threatened to fall to the ground. Chiyo quickly placed her hand on the papers so they wouldn't spill all over the floor.

"Why don't you two introduce yourselves?" The teacher inquired as she busily went through her papers.

"Well, we are the Kawashi twins, but you can easily tell us apart, right? Anyways I am Kuri and this is my sister…" Kuri began, waiting for Chiyo to finish.

"… Chiyo! If I could I would hop around, but since I have these papers I can't do that. You may be wondering why I have this mask on, well… if this famous 'Host Club' my BFF Jill, Tamaki, told me about doesn't 'woo' me then I won't take it off until I feel like it. They have to woo me before lunch ends, okay? PEACE!" Chiyo loudly introduced the challenge and bellowed 'PEACE' at the end with a quick peace sign. "Uh… where do we sit oh miss cool sensei?"

"Across from Oturi-san and Suou-san and next to the windows," the female pointed towards the boys and the two empty seats next to them.

"Thanks," the twins said simultaneously while beginning to head towards their new seats. Kuri sat next to Tamaki and Chiyo sat next to Oturi-san, much to Tamaki's dismay. They quickly placed their other papers in their bags and focused on the teacher's lesson. If you looked at Chiyo before class and during class you would think she is a whole new person from whom you had met. The aura around her wasn't cheerful and crazy but serious and focused, of course Kuri knew this was normal but Tamaki was getting a reminder on how his best friend was in the classroom. Oturi-san on the other hand stared at Chiyo in surprise during the whole lesson.

'_How could that crazy, bubbly girl change into a serious being in less than a second?'_ Oturi-san thought through his staring, suddenly Chiyo spoke.

"That's rude." Chiyo whispered sharply without looking at the boy.

"What?" He asked, oblivious to what she was getting at.

"It's very rude to stare at people and plus you're not even paying attention to the sensei. She sometimes doesn't want to be here, but she is and she's trying to teach a bunch of rich snobs, who are dense sometimes, about English. You look smart enough, learn!" The eldest Kawashi twin snipped at the handsome boy while not even bothering to look at him, but gave her attention to the teacher.

Throughout the class period Oturi-san thought about the differences in Chiyo's character in the classroom and outside the classroom also about what she said to him. Tamaki kept bothering Kuri about what they did in Paris, but like her sister she didn't tell him anything during class. Tamaki thought on how the two had changed from when he left and to now when he finally was reunited with his best friend from France. Finally, class ended and a ten minute break began for the students. Chiyo put her papers in her bag carefully and suddenly she ran to attacked Tamaki's back into a hug even though he was surrounded by his fangirls.

"TAMAKI!" Chiyo screamed in his ear before she landed on him and securely wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. A few perverted boys watched her jump make her skirt rise dangerously upwards, but fell back down to their disappointment. "What cha doing?" She asked while looking at the fan girls with wary, confused eyes.

"I am a host and these lovely princesses are here to talk to me." Tamaki tried to explain to a shocked Chiyo.

"So you give them fake compliments and they buy it completely?" Chiyo asked just below a whisper, dumfounded, so only Tamaki could hear. His face turned white as she continued, "so is this 'Host Club' is a bunch of players who try and-"

"CHIYO, when did you start thinking like that?!" Tamaki gasped loudly and now the whole class was staring at the two best friends.

"Uhmm… every since you told me about your club you wanted to make back when I was in America two years ago?" Chiyo suggested while adjusting herself onto Tamaki's back, making all his fangirls glare at her. "Onward, my French friend; to the next class we go!" Tamaki ignored her and tried to get her off his back, "NEVER!!" She yelled holding on tighter to Tamaki as he tried to pull her arms and legs off.

"Please let go off me Chiyo. I have to treat these lovely ladies and their beauty until they find their prince charming." Chiyo didn't get off of her best friend's back.

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Continue reading! **

**I warn you I make weird updating times.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Tamaki: Shan-Shan why can't we, the Host Club, be in the first chapter?**

**Shan-Shan XP: Tamaki, you're in the first chapter… be happy about that…I could make Chiyo hate you!!**

**Tamaki: Shan-Shan don't do that! *tears running down face* I want to be her best friend! I haven't seen her in years!**

**Shan-Shan XP: Fine, fine just go bother Haruhi.(Sorry Haruhi)**

**Haruhi: Wha—AH! Senpia leave me alone! *struggles in Tamaki's hug* Well please Read and Review!! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and here is the next Chapter!! Hope you like it!! Finals are here and I hope I have luck on my side!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Ouran High School Host Club…. If I did… I don't know??**

Chapter 2

Kuri was watching the scene from the back of the group, next to Oturi-san who thought he was completely unnoticed by her. _'Typical Chiyo-chan but I can't blame her; we haven't seen Tamaki in a few years.' _The younger twin thought to herself and then realized that she might be late to class. "Um… Oturi-san is it?" She asked looking next to her, half of the girls looked at her; the other half had their eyes glued on Tamaki and Chiyo. "Oh, uh, never mind." Kuri decided to go closer to her sister. "Um… Tamaki?" She poked him in the back that wasn't touched by her older sister.

"Yes Miss Kuri?" Tamaki turned to look at her.

"I would take Chiyo-chan to class if I were you. It won't really matter THAT much, will it?" Tamaki thought about that for a second then turned his head so he was sort of looking at the girl on his back.

"So to your next class, then?" He said and began to walk through the crowd of fangirls. Kuri started to walk away when Oturi-san grabbed her upper arm to stop her.

"How did you do that?" He asked behind his glasses,

"Well, it's simple logic," She explained and grabbed Oturi-san's hand so it was off of her arm. "She would've never given up so he would've had to anyway." Kuri said and walked away from her classmate who took two steps and caught up with her.

"Do you want me to carry your bag?" He offered.

"No, I can carry it, go catch up with your best friend. It won't take you long." Kuri said, waiting for the tall boy to walk away but, he kept walking with the younger twin.

As the two entered the classroom Kuri saw her older sister getting off Tamaki's back. "So what have you two twins been up to the last few years? Any insane stunts Chiyo?" Tamaki asked as Kuri walked up to Chiyo, with the twins standing next to each other you wouldn't know they were actually twins, even when Chiyo didn't have a mask on.

"I don't like being considered as a package." Chiyo plainly stated.

"Tamaki, you of all people should know that. You've been our friend for at least 13 years now." Kuri explained.

"OH MY GOSHNESS!!!" Tamaki and Kuri, startled, looked at Chiyo, "IT'S ALMOST OUR ANNIVERSARY!!!" Chiyo's excitement burst out of her for that line, she then stopped jumping around and went to talk to the sensei.

Tamaki was totally confused at his best friend. Kuri walked over to her sister. _'Those two sisters have definitely changed since I left for Japan.'_ Tamaki thought as he watched his best friends walk away.

"So you two are Kawashi Chiyo and Kawashi Kuri, the new girls from France." The sensei wondered, looking at a sheet of paper.

"Yes we are sensei." Chiyo answered, while Kuri just stayed silent.

"Okay, you two will sit in front of Oturi-san and Suou-san." The sensei pointed to their seats.

'_We always sit somewhere by them, it's never the other side of the room.'_ Kuri thought to herself as she walked with her sister.

"Yay! You two are sitting in front of us!" Tamaki exclaimed as the bell rang.

"Okay, class sit down, it's time to begin Japan History." The teacher got everyone's attention and began roll call. Kuri looked around the classroom trying to recognized students from other classes or from France; only finding faces of strangers from different classes.

"We have two new classmates today, Miss Kawashi Chiyo and Miss Kawashi Kuri, they moved here from France." Kids began whispering to one another. One guy raised his hand.

"Yes Akoi-san?" The sensei asked the boy.

"Why is one of them wearing a mask?" Almost everyone stared at the twins.

"'Cuz I feel like it, and I'm not taking it off 'til Tamaki's 'Host Club' woos me, which has to be before lunch." Most boys groaned.

"Wait, when did it have to be before lunch? I don't see much of my Club till lunch." Tamaki stood up.

"Don't we have a 30 minute free period before lunch?" Kuri said, though it sounded like a question.

"Yes we do, that's correct." Oturi-san said, "Tamaki, why are you freaking out anyway? Is it because she's changed so much?"

"That's not it at all! Chiyo is special!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Hey, you two peanuts," Kuri pointed at the two friends, "Shut up, sit down and let the sensei talk." They gave her a confusing glance for a second and then sat down.

'_What's with the peanut comment?'_ Tamaki and Kyoya thought.

"Kuri, seriously, you had to say peanut. It makes you sound uneducated." Chiyo whispered.

"And you're the one to talk, Chiyo." Kuri hissed back. Chiyo just scoffed and looked towards the sensei. _'Chiyo-chan knows it's true so she probably won't want to talk to me.'_

Tamaki stared at the twins _'They __have__ changed so much since France, like learning Japanese, coming to Ouran Academy and they sort of love and hate each other. I'll have to talk to them… later'_ Tamaki decided as he looked away from Kuri and Chiyo. Class dragged on for Kuri as she was impatient to leave this boring lesson, for her at least. She groaned at the clock – 5 minutes left in this class. Behind her the glasses boy chuckled. Kuri sharply turned around, "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing," he whispered, a smirk spread across his handsome face. Kuri rolled her eyes as she turned back to her class work that didn't interest her.

"Hey Chiyo-chan, can you help me?" Kuri leaned towards her sister. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tamaki, listening intently.

"With what?" Chiyo grumbled.

"I don't really understand, the class work questions." Kuri explained.

"Did you take notes, like we were supposed to do?"

"Well yeah, just not good notes," Kuri admitted. _'Kuri not taking good notes, she __always__ took good notes.'_ Tamaki thought as he listened to the sisters' conversation.

"We don't have much longer for class, try your best and I'll help you at lunch, maybe." Chiyo decided as Kuri leaned away from her.

'_Okay, History shouldn't be __that__ hard, I just need to try. I did fine in French History in France.'_ Kuri thought as she stared blankly at the papers.

When the bell rang a couple of minutes later Kuri had answered a question that had been bothering her, to answer it, all she did was write down information that went along with subject of the question, she hoped that it would make sense to the sensei. As she got up, Oturi-san also got up and grabbed her arm. "Do you need help in this class?'

"Yes but, Chiyo-chan will help me, hopefully. Sorry Oturi-san." Kuri answered, his hand let go of her arm, _'so it's that break before lunch now.'_

"Come on, Kuri and Chiyo, I want to show you two the Host Club." Tamaki grabbed the twins' hands and pulled them out of the classroom.

Tamaki pulled them to Music Room 3, "Tamaki, there's nothing in this Music Room. Why did you bring us to an abandoned Music Room?" Chiyo asked her friend.

"This is where the Host Club meets." Tamaki said and opened the doors.

"Hey boss," A tall, in Kuri's point of view, red haired boy greeted Tamaki. "Oh who are you two?"

"I'm Kawashi Chiyo and this is my sister Kawashi Kuri. I'm Tamaki's BFF, we lived in France with him." Chiyo told the boy, who was the same height as her.

"Oh you two used to live in France with Tama-chan, that's so cool!" A small blonde haired boy exclaimed cheerfully, walking next a very tall dark haired boy.

"Are you and your sister a year apart?" Another red haired boy asked. Kuri realized that the boys were twins but unlike the girls, the boys were identical.

"No, Chiyo-chan and I are both in Tamaki's grade." Kuri answered. The boys' eyes got as big as plates.

"You two are… twins?" The boys said at the same time

"Yup." Kuri and Chiyo both answered.

"So Chi-chan, why do you have a mask on?" The small blonde hair boy said.

"Oh um, it was part of a plan I did with Kuri-chan. And I don't want to take it off till you Host Club people woo me, which has to be within the next 20 minutes." Chiyo answered.

"Hey, Tamaki?" Kuri turned towards him.

"Yes Kuri." Tamaki answered.

"Who the heck are we talking to?" Kuri stated.

"Well this-" Tamaki began but was cut off by Chiyo walking straight up to a very handsomely, incredibly tall guy with a face that showed no emotion.

"Who are you?" Chiyo asked, the guy first didn't say anything, so Chiyo repeated the question, in smaller increments. "Who. Are. You?"

"Oh this is Ta-" The blonde boy comes up to Chiyo.

"No, I want him to say his name, I'm pretty sure he has a voice." Chiyo interrupted the incredibly adorable small blonde. She then looked back to the extremely tall guy and said, "So, who are you?"

"Takashi Morinozuka." The guy simply stated but, of course that wasn't enough for Chiyo.

"And…?" Chiyo said Takashi started to look uncomfortable; it seemed that this was more of an interrogation than just questions.

"And," He looked around the room and shifted his feet, "People call me Mori." Chiyo then got very close to Mori; all the Host Club members looked tense. Chiyo simply poked Mori in the stomach and bolted behind Tamaki, screaming like a maniac. A shocked expression spread across everyone's face.

"Chiyo." Tamaki said to the girl behind him.

"Shh… I'm a ninja." Chiyo whispered, pulling her index finger to her lips. Kuri giggled at her sister's childish actions. With every movement Tamaki did, Chiyo did the exact same with amazing precision. Mori still looked shocked by Chiyo's behavior, which made Kuri cover her mouth in an act of being polite. _Typical Chiyo-chan,_ Kuri thought as Chiyo continued to be Tamaki's shadow. Suddenly Chiyo was in front of Mori, who had barely recovered from shock as well as the rest of the Host Club, even Tamaki. "You would do horrible in an interrogation room. I think your girl name should be… Rosalina or Rosie!" Chiyo declared, "Is that alright with you, Morinozuka-sempai?" She batted her eyes in a girly fashion, which caught the tall senior's stone-colored gaze to look into the shorter girl's eyes.

Mori nodded his agreement, Chiyo harden her gaze. "Fine." He sighed in defeat to her whim, his eyes looked down-casted but his face gave nothing away.

"Oh, don't be such a poor sport. Just because I made you say a few teeny tiny words doesn't mean you have to act like I took your favorite pair of boxers." Chiyo complained as Tamaki and Kuri yelled "Chiyo!" Everyone's faces except Oturi-san's and Chiyo's turned beet red. "Oh! I know what you're all thinking and you all say _I'M_ the one who has dirty thoughts!" Chiyo exclaimed and began laughing at the Host Club and her sister.

Kuri grabbed her twin's wrist and dragged her away from the group. "You can't just say that around guys! Come on, Chiyo, use your brain sometimes!" Kuri hissed scornfully while hitting Chiyo upside the head.

"Ow!" Chiyo glared at her twin and began storming to the Host Club. Quickly she changed her character and began asking the little blonde boy who his name was.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but, you can call me Honey!" The little blonde exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm a third year, like Takashi." _This boy is seriously a senior? I would've never guessed. He's so small and cute!_ Kuri thought looking at the boy named Haninozuka. Chiyo then walked up to the two red haired twins.

"Now, who are you two?"

"We're-" The boys began to speak at the same time.

"No." Chiyo went really close to the twin on the right. "Who are _you_?" She pointed her finger at him.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin, I'm a first year." He stated as Chiyo observed him intensely, getting his every detail so she could tell the two boys apart. She then turned towards the other Hitachiin. "And who are you?"

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin; I'm also a first year, of course." The boy stated the same way as his twin. Chiyo looked over him as well; Kuri could tell that he was uncomfortable. She could also tell that Hikaru had a broader voice than Kaoru; Chiyo realized that as well.

"I guess that's every-" Kuri began only to be interrupted by Tamaki screaming.

"HIKARU! KAORU! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?"

"Well, I remember her leaving class but after that I don't remember seeing her." Hikaru told Tamaki.

"YOU LOST MY DAUGHTER!!!" Tamaki continued to scream.

"Tamaki, you have a daughter?" Kuri asked surprised at the tall blonde. "So are you, like, the mom?"

"If he's the mom he's totally disgracing the women race." Chiyo bluntly joked; Tamaki went into a little corner and began to turn emo. "You have a new emo corner here?" She ran over to him patted his head and comforted him. "Don't worry my blonde headed friend, I will find your precious daughter." She then turned to Kuri and demanded, "Kuri, you're coming, too."

"What? Why? We don't even know what his 'daughter' looks like." Kuri corrected her sister. Chiyo faulted and turned towards her sister. "We don't even know her name." Oturi-san walked up to the twins and gave them a picture of a girl with choppy brown hair.

"Here, her name is Haruhi Fujioka, she's in class 1-A. The class she just finished is Algebra." Oturi-san told the two girls.

"HOW DID YOU GET A PICTURE OF MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER, KYOYA?!" Tamaki exploded to his best friend.

"Oh so, that's your name Oh-tori-san." Chiyo commented, mispronouncing his name on purpose.

"It's Oturi, not Oh-tori." Kyoya corrected Chiyo.

"Ok, Oh-tori-san." Chiyo mispronounced his name again. Kyoya began to get frustrated.

"It's Kyoya Oturi," Kyoya put emphasis on the 'turi' part of his last name.

"Ok, Oh-tori-san. I got it." Chiyo grinned like a child getting candy. Kyoya just glared at the older twin.

"So... we should go find Tamaki's daughter, Haruhi, right?"Kuri told her sister, who looked towards her, with a face that showed she was enjoying annoying Kyoya.

"Of course! Let's go Kuri-chan!" Chiyo grabbed Kuri's hand and pulled her sister out of the Music Room to search for the Fujioka girl.

When the twins were outside the halls, by the Music Rooms, were completely empty. Chiyo looked both ways down the hall and then turned left and pulled Kuri along with her.

"Chiyo, will you please let go of my hand, I can run perfectly fine. And why don't we split up. You go this way and I'll run to the right and..." Chiyo interrupted her sister.

"Kuri, what happens if one of us finds Haruhi-san? We would be separated and one of us would be left wandering the halls of our new school." Chiyo explained and Kuri knew that would be bad considering they both didn't know their sense of directions, well Kuri's anyway.

"Ok, we can go this way, now let's go!" Kuri began walking while Chiyo stood still. "What is it?"

"I just realized something; I didn't give the other Hosts girl names." Kuri saw her eyes widen in shock with a tint of sadness and the younger twin began to laugh a little.

"You can do that later." Chiyo caught up with Kuri and they began looking for the lost 'daughter'.

A few hallways and turns later, the twins saw a person walking around, their first person in the confusing hallways. "HEY, You!" Chiyo yelled to get the person's attention; the person stopped and looked towards the two sisters. Chiyo ran to go get a closer look at the person, who they soon realized was wearing a boy uniform.

"Hello girls, you two look lovely." The boy said.

"Do you know this girl?" Chiyo held up the picture of Haruhi, "My friend wants to see her right away."

"Well actually-" The boy began, Chiyo gasped.

"Wait a second! You're not a guy! You're a girl! What are you doing in a boy uniform? Hold on, are you Haruhi?" Chiyo exclaimed in a rushed voice, smiling that she had solved a mystery quickly.

"Yes, I'm Haruhi. The reason I wear a boy uniform is..." As they walked through the halls back to the Host Club Haruhi explained her situation to the two twins.

"Wow, that's a horrible situation, Haruhi." Kuri confirmed.

"I guess I've gotten a little used to it." Haruhi smiled. They got to the hall where the Music Rooms were. "I'm sorry; I've been talking so much I forgot to ask you what your names are."

"Well, I'm Kawashi Chiyo, I'm a second year. Just transferred from France but, we lived in America when Tamaki went to Japan." Chiyo explained.

"You guys knew Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Yup, we're best friends."Chiyo pointed to herself with her thumb while grinning widely.

"I'm Kawashi Kuri; I'm also a second year." Kuri said, glad she didn't have to put as much information about herself because Chiyo did all the work. They opened the doors to the Host Club. Tamaki was pacing back and forth in a small line.

"There you are; you've been gone so long!" Tamaki complained, and then he saw Haruhi. "HARUHI! Daddy's missed you so much!" He ran up to give Haruhi a hug, which she rejected.

"I'm sorry; I was finishing up some homework in the library." Haruhi explained to her sempai. "Chiyo-sempai said that you two used to live in France together."

"Yep before I went to Japan, then Chiyo and Kuri went everywhere."

"We didn't go _everywhere_, we went to America; San Francisco, California to be exact. It was AMAZING!" Chiyo exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air while standing by Hikaru and Kaoru instead of by her sister. She was thinking very hard about girl names for these boys. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her nervously. "I got it!" Chiyo gasped, which made the boys jump. "Your girl names will be Shayna for Hikaru and your girl name Kaoru, will be Shannon." They looked at her very confused. Chiyo just walked over to Honey and began to think of his girl name.

"Um Kuri-sempai what is Chiyo-sempai doing?" Haruhi asked.

"Picking girl names for the Hosts, except for you of course, you'll have a boy name, like me and Chiyo." Kuri explained, "So far, she has named everyone but you, Oturi-san and Haninozuka-sempai. Morinozuka-sempai's girl name is Rosalina or Rosie." Haruhi was holding in a laugh. "Tamaki got his name when we were in France together, his name is Jill. My boy name is Jeremy and Chiyo is Kevin." Haruhi nodded.

"Haninozuka-sempai your girl name is Lexi or Alexis." Honey began to climb onto Mori's back, in fear of Chiyo, who walked over to Kyoya. "Now you Oh-tori-san," Chiyo stated, he just stared at her. After a minute Chiyo snapped her fingers and announced, "Oh-tori-san's girl name is Linda." Kyoya glared at Chiyo, showing that he did not like this nickname. Chiyo walked back over to Haruhi and Kuri. "Haruhi, your boy name will be... hmm... what about Tim? That seems good doesn't it Kuri?"

"Seems fine, Chiyo." Kuri agreed.

"C-Chiyo," Tamaki started, _'this is not the same girl that I knew in France,'_ he thought but continued what he was originally going to say, "Do we have to woo you still?" An evil glint formed in her eyes underneath the mask which was accompanied by an evil smirk.

"What made you think that you wouldn't?"

"Tamaki you better woo her soon, we have 10 minutes till lunch." Kuri observed. Tamaki had no idea what to do.

**Chiyo: I hope you liked reading Shan-Shan XP's chapter!! Do you like my names for the Host Club 3??**

**Kuri: Don't ask them stupid questions Chiyo-chan… they don't want to hear you talk nonsense.**

**Chiyo: JERK!! *runs to Kuri with intent to… punish??* I'll ask you a stupid question: Does my fist in your face hurt??**

**Kuri: I'll never find out! *runs from Chiyo… in circles***

**Chiyo: *dizzy from running* Why is the room spinning?? And why are you in an angel outfit Kuri-chan?**

**Kuri: Stupid questions… *sighs in exasperation* Please Read and Review!! The more reviews the fast Shan-Shan XP will update… so she says…**

**Shan-Shan XP: HEY!! Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
